bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Brightside
Introduction The day is a Sunday and isn't exactly peaceful or chaotic. The sun is setting and it looks like the sky is bleeding. A powerful young-looking man is walking in one of the more peaceful and cleaner Rukon districts. His name is Kaigan Mushoku and is like in so many stories about to battle, yet another powerful being. Mushoku feels the force of a Shinigami, but what makes him interested he senses the another power inside of him called Wisdom. Walking down the road of Konohagakure, Ryouiki admired the towering constructs all around the street. Smiling to see that Soul Society had thrived as the years went on, rather than fall into a cycle of destruction and ensuing civil wars. The sun shone in the sky, brilliant rays of heat rained down over the warm, civil town. Ryouiki smiled, content with the peaceful nature of the world around him. Having had taken a walk while Terumi was out with some friends. He was happy that she had gotten friendlier since his return, but was quite annoyed that she had gotten so popular in his absence. Mushoku was really only a guest in the Rukon. He had no rights to start a battle, if he was attacked. So he remained in the forest and meadow areas, not far from where Ryouiki was. Mushoku had normally never paid any mind to a Shinigami even one of a captain-class or even of a higher class. However, as Wisdom is rare to find outside full Tenshi or Kenmeiotome he was curious. Strolling into the beautiful meadow; vibrant lush grass comforted his ankles while a soothing breeze kept his large frame and rippling stature calm amongst the serenity of nature. His icy glare shot off in multiple directions, slowly ceasing onto the spiritual frequency of an unknown, maybe a Ryoku. Displeased, he clinched his fist and motioned toward his blade; uneasy, he wasn't exactly happy to have his pleasant day ruined, but would not hesitate to drawing his blade. "Who are you? Why are you here" he stated plainly, firmly stampering his heavy feet down onto the ground, his right leg slightly in front of his left. Mushoku went toward Ryouiki. "Mushoku Kaigan is who I am, as to why I am here I was passing through. However, as I answered your question just whom might you be sir?" Ryouiki remained silent, cooly, he observed the contents of the man; silky ornamented clothing; flowing purple hair; dense spiritual power; definitely not a standard Shinigami. "You aren't shinigami" he stated, rather than asked. "You don't belong here" he ordered, his typical intimidating persona showing itself. His build lorded over the shorted purple haired man, his fiery rage swelling within him. "If you don't belong here, I assume that you are here to cause strife." Now, his hand firmly unsheathed his blade. Slim katana ascended from the black scabbard, sparks flying outwardly as he did so, and a steel shriek resounding, suddenly, he pointed the tip of his blade at the unknown entity. " I am not a Shinigami, I am a Senjungami (仙純神, lit. "immortal' untainted 'god(s)"). One of the many spiritual species allied to the Gotei 13 and the Soul King. I come from another natural separate dimension within the Soul Society similar to the Soul King's palace. But, you aren't intereseted in that. However, I find it rather comical that someone of Tenshi descent, would tell me I don't belong in the Soul Society." Mushoku was not afraid of the man before him, he was ready for anything he would throw at him. That is if he attacked.